Tom Rojvol Raddle
Tom Rojvol Raddle (31. prosince 1926 - 2. května 1998) více známý pod jménem lord Voldemort byl nejmocnější a nejnebezpečnější černokněžník všech dob. Tom Raddle se narodil jako syn bohatého mudly Toma Raddla St. a čarodějky Meropy Gauntové, která zemřela krátce po porodu. Tom Raddle St. opustil svou manželku krátce po porodu a nikdy se nezajímal o svého stejnojmenného syna, který tak po matčině smrti vyrůstal v sirotčinci. Tom žil v sirotčinci až do svých jedenácti let, kdy jej navštívil profesor Albus Brumbál, který mu sdělil, že je čaroděj a pozval jej ke studiu do školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Tom Raddle ve škole proslul jako neobyčejně bystrý a pohledný chlapec, který se rázem stal jedním z nejlepších studentů, kteří kdy školu navštěvovali. Ve skutečnosti byl Tom Raddle, arogantní, sebestředný, pyšní, sadistický, manipulující a krutý, avšak jeho pravou tvář odhalil jako jediný Albus Brumbál. Tom Raddle se bál smrti a toužil po nesmrtelnosti. Ještě před dovršením plnoletosti zavraždil minimálně čtyři lidi (včetně svého otce a prarodičů) a vytvořil si své první viteály, které mu zaručovaly nesmrtelnost a přežití i v případě, že jeho tělo bude zničeno. Nakonec Raddle odcestoval a podstoupil hrůzné experimenty, při kterých vytvořil další viteály. Nakonec se vrátil již jako Lord Voldemort a shromáždil kolem sebe věrné přívržence, kteří vešli ve známost jako Smrtijedi. Lord Voldemort byl v té době extrémně mocný a nebezpečný, sám sebe samotného považoval za nejmocnějšího kouzelníka soudobého světa. Jediný koho se kdy bál, byl však Albus Brumbál, který byl považován za nejmocnějšího kouzelníka a to i navzdory Voldemortovu teroru. Lord Voldemort se nakonec dozvěděl o věštbě, podle které se měl narodit chlapec, v jehož silách bude pána zla porazit. Voldemort zavraždil Potterovy a když se pokusil zavraždit i jejich syna Harryho Pottera, smrtící kletba se obrátila proti němu samotnému a vyrvala jej z jeho těla, díky sebeobětování Harryho matky - ta mu poskytla dlouholetou ochranu. Lord Voldemort ztratil svou moc a neměl ani vlastní tělo, přesto díky svým viteálům zůstával naživu. Voldemort se nakonec pokusil ukrást Kámen mudrců, v čemž mu však znovu zabránil Harry Potter. Teprve roku 1995 se Voldemort lstí zmocnil Harryho Pottera a použil jeho krve jako přísadu do svého lektvaru znovuzrození. Lord Voldemort získal nové tělo, a přestože mu Harry Potter unikl, stál opět na vrcholu svých sil. O rok později Voldemort změřil své síly s Albusem Brumbálem na Ministerstvu kouzel a byl donucen k ústupu. Po Brumbálově smrti se však odpor proti Voldemortovi zcela zhroutil. Brumbál však sestavil geniální plán, jak zničit zdánlivě neporazitelného lorda Voldemora. Nakonec se Harrymu a jeho přátelům podařilo zničit všechny Voldemortovy viteály. Ve finálním souboji během Bitvy o Bradavice se proti Voldemortovi opět obrátila jeho vlastní kletba. Tentokrát však skutečně zemřel. Zmrzačená duše lorda Voldemorta je navěky uvězněná v Limbu a černokněžník nemůže jít ani dál, ani se vrátit ve formě ducha. * Článek bude postupně doplňován Životopis Narození Rodiči Toma Raddla byli mudla Tom Raddle St., syn urozeného statkáře z Malého Visánku a Meropa Gauntová, členka prastarého kouzelnického, avšak zchudlého rodu, spřízněného se samotným Salazarem Zmijozelem. Meropa se do Toma vášnivě zamilovala a nakonec jej pravděpodobně ošálila nápojem lásky. Dva mladí milenci poté spolu uprchli a tajně se vzali. Štěstí však Meropě dlouho nepřálo, její manžel ji před narozením jejich dítěte opustil a vrátil se do Malého Visánku. Zničená a zoufalá Meropa odešla do Londýna, kde prodala poslední majetek, který ji zbýval - Zmijozelův medailon - za pouhých deset galeonů. Vyčerpaná Meropa nakonec porodila v mudlovském sirotčinci 31. prosince 1926 chlapce, kterého pojmenovala Tom Raddle po jeho otci. Druhým jménem budoucího lorda Voldemorta se stalo Rojvol, jméno jeho dědečka z matčiny strany. Jakmile chlapce porodila, Meropa vydechla naposled.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Dětství thumb|right|Tom Raddle v dětských letech Po matčině smrti musel Tom dlouhá léta vyrůstat v mudlovském sirotčinci. Tom byl prý zvláštní už od malička. Jako dítě skoro nikdy neplakal a přestože si nebyl dlouho vědom toho, že je kouzelník, naučil se velmi rychle využívat svých schopností proti těm, kterým se chtěl pomstít. Tom dokázal ovládnout mysl zvířat, tak například donutil králíka dalšího sirotka, aby se sám pověsil na podkrovní trám. Tom také, při výletu k moři, zavedl další dvě děti ze sirotčince do jeskyně, kde jim provedl něco tak hrozného, že se z toho obě děti nikdy nevzpamatovaly a odmítaly o tom promluvit. Tom již před nástupem do Bradavic dokázal přinutit věci, aby se samy pohybovaly a vůbec se jich nemusel dotknout. Dokázal také ovládat zvířata, ale nejhorší schopností bylo jistě to, že dokázal způsobit bolest lidem, kteří jej štvali. Tom také okrádal ostatní děti a jejich věci shromažďoval v malé lepenkové krabici jako trofeje.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Tom se dozvídá, že je čaroděj Když bylo Tomovi jedenáct let, navštívil jej v sirotčinci Albus Brumbál. Tom se nejdříve myslel, že Brumbál byl doktor, který ho odvede do blázince. Brumbál však Tomovi vysvětlil, že je profesorem z Bradavic školy čar a kouzel a že Tom sám je čaroděj. Tom byl, tímto zjištěním zcela fascinován a sám si řekl, že věděl, že je výjimečný. Profesor pak převedl Tomovi názornou ukázku magie, když mu kouzlem podpálil skříň, při tom zjistil, že Raddle kradl věci ostatním sirotkům. Brumbál varoval Raddla, že krádeže i způsob jakým magii využívá v Bradavicích není tolerován a že pokud se těchto činů opět dopustí, může být přísně potrestán. thumb|right|První setkání Toma Raddla s Albusem Brumbálem Brumbál také předal Raddlemu malý obnos zlata a seznam školních pomůcek a vysvětlil mu, jak se dostat na Příčnou ulici. Tom se také zamyslel nad tím, po kom své schopnosti zdědil, domníval se, že po matce určitě ne. Myslel si totiž, že kdyby byla jeho matka čarodějka, jistě by tak lehko nezemřela. Albuse Brumbála způsob, jakým Tom Raddle využíval své schopnosti i to, že dokázal mluvit s hady, velmi znepokojil a rozhodl se proto, že jej bude bedlivě sledovat.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Tom se po Brumbálově odchodu sám vydal na Příčnou ulici, kde zakoupil hůlku dlouhou třináct a půl palce, z tisového dřeva a s jádrem z Fénixova pera. Studium v Bradavicích Tom Raddle nastoupil do Bradavic roku 1938. Objevil se zde jako nenápadný chlapec v obnošeném hábitu, který byl zařazen do Zmijozelu, sotva se Moudrý klobouk dotkl jeho hlavy. Vždy v létě se Tom musel vracet na prázdniny do nenáviděného sirotčince. thumb|right|Šestnáctiletý Tom Raddle Tom Raddle se brzy projevil, jako mimořádně nadaný a hezký chlapec, který se svým životním příběhem sirotka získal pozornost a soucit nejednoho z bradavických učitelů. Jediný Brumbál Raddla stále podezíral a sledoval, Tom si však dával dobrý pozor, aby své skutečné pocity před Brumbálem již nikdy neodhalil. Když postupoval do vyšších ročníků, vytvořil Tom Raddle kolem sebe skupinku oddaných přátel. Tato skupinka žáků si na hradě vysloužila zlou pověst a skutečně to byli předchůdci Smrtijedů. Tom Raddle však držel své přívržence zkrátka a tak nikdy nikdo neodhalil, kdo skutečně stál za ošklivými příhodami, které se za oněch sedm let jeho pobytu ve škole udály.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Tom v Bradavicích prostě vešel ve známost jako bystrý a inteligentní chlapce, který byl prefektem a primusem.Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata Otevření Tajemné komnaty Za svého života v Bradavicích se Tom stal přímo posedlý, hledáním svého kouzelnického původu. Zjištění, že samotný Salazar Zmijozel byl hadím jazykem na něj hluboce zapůsobilo, byl ovšem zklamán, když zjistil, že jeho otec, po kterém pátral na plaketách v Pamětní síni i seznamech prefektů nikdy Bradavice nenavštěvoval. Někdy v té době se pravděpodobně zřekl svého jména a ztotožnil se se jménem lord Voldemort. 250px||thumb|right|Raddle v době otevření Tajemné komnaty Tom poté vycházel při pátrání ze svého prostředního jména Rojvol, které dostal po dědečkovi z matčiny strany. Po dlouhém a důkladném prostudování starých knih, pojednávajících o kouzelnických rodinách, narazil na stopu o existenci žijících Salazarových potomků - rodině Gauntů.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Tom také zjistil o existenci Tajemné komnaty a protože v té době již věděl, že je Zmijozelovým dědicem, byl schopen komnatu otevřít a ovládat zde ukrytého netvora Baziliška. Obří had Bazilišek řádil v Bradavicích a způsobil zranění mnoha studentům, mudlovského původu. Nakonec otevření Tajemné komnaty skončilo zavražděním jisté dívky, jménem Uršula. Po tomto hrozivém činu se však ředitel Armando Dippet rozhodl, že bude lepší školu zavřít. Raddle se však nechtěl vrátit do sirotčince a tak svalil vinu na studenta třetího ročníku Rubeuse Hagrida a ředitele obelhal, že skutečným vraždícím monstrem byl Hagridův mazlíček - akromantule Aragog. Hagrid byl následně vyloučen za zločin, který nikdy nespáchal a Tom Raddle byl naopak vyznamenán za významné služby škole.Harry Potter a Tajemná komnata Malý Visánek a výroba prvních viteálů 280px||thumb|right|Tom se ptá Křiklana na viteály Když se Tom Raddle dozvěděl, kdo jsou jeho skuteční předci rozhodl se je vyhledat. Jakmile dosáhl šestnácti let, opustil o letních prázdninách sirotčinec a vydal se do Malého Visánku. V Malém Visánku Tom narazil pouze na svého strýce z matčiny strany Morfina. Od Morfina se Tom dozvěděl celou pravdu o svých rodičích; jak se onehdy jeho matka zamilovala do jeho mudlovského otce, který ji záhy před porodem opustil. Rozhněvaný Tom se rozhodl svému otci pomstít, nejdříve omráčil svého strýce a sebral mu jeho hůlku. S touto hůlkou Tom zavraždil svého otce i oba mudlovské prarodiče. Po vraždění se Tom vrátil zpět do Gauntovy chatrče a složitým kouzlem vložil svému strýci do mysli falešnou vzpomínku. Poté Morfinovi vrátil jeho hůlku a ukradl mu Rojvolův prsten. Morfin Gaunt se díky falešné vzpomínce k vraždám přiznal a byl uvězněn na doživotí v Azkabanu.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve 280px||thumb|right|Tom dělí svou duši poprvé Tom se za svých studií v Bradavicích dozvěděl o viteálech, které poskytují svému vlastníkovi nesmrtelnost. Vidina nesmrtelnosti se pro Toma stala velmi lákavou, svůj první viteál vytvořil po zavraždění mudlovské dívky Uršuly a stal se jím jeho deník, který navíc obsahoval návod, jak otevřít Tajemnou komnatu. Tom se také zajímal, jestli je možné vytvořit více jak jeden viteál, tento návod však v žádné knize nenašel. Proto se Tom optal svého učitele Horacia Křiklana, kterého okouzlil svou osobností. Křiklan mu popsal účel viteálů. Tom dostal uspokojivou odpověď a vytvořil další viteál, kterým se stal Rojvolův prsten.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Po studiích Tom Raddle absolvoval sedmý ročník v Bradavicích s nejvyšším možným hodnocením u zkoušek, ze všech vybraných předmětů. Všichni očekávali, že Tom bude pracovat na ministerstvu kouzel. Tom však projevil nejdříve zájem o místo učitele obrany proti černé magii. Ředitel Armando Dippet jej však odmítl s tím, že je příliš mladý a aby se zkusil vrátit o pár let později. Nakonec Tom přijal zaměstnání jako asistent a prodavač U Borgina a Burkese. Díky tomuto zaměstnání Tom navštívil jistou, velmi bohatou a postarší čarodějku Hepzibu Smithovou. Hepziba Tomovi předvedla své artefakty, Šálek Helgy z Mrzimoru a Zmijozelův medailonek. Tom Hepzibu zavraždil a její artefakty jí ukradl. Vinu opět svalil na někoho jiného, tentokrát na domácí skřítku Hokey. Tom Raddle po další vraždě na dlouhých deset let zmizel.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Tom také, ještě za svých studií v Bradavicích vymámil z Šedé dámy místo, kde ukryla Diadém Roweny z Havraspáru. Vydal se tam snad ještě před nástupem k Borginovi a Burkesovi a diadém našel a proměnil jej v další ze svých viteálů''Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti, stejně jako šálek a medailon. Během deseti let, kdy se o Tomu Raddleovi nic nevědělo, zřejmě cestoval po celém světě a pronikl do tajů černé magie hlouběji, než kdokoliv jiný před ním. Díky svým viteálům a zmrzačené duše se Tom posupně proměňoval ve svojí hrozivou podobu a jeho pohledné rysy zmizely. V té době také začal definitivně vystupovat jako lord Voldemort. Nakonec se vrátil zpět do Bradavic a požádal nového ředitele Albuse Brumbála o místo učitele obrany proti černé magii. Brumbál jej však odmítl, protože již věděl o zvěstech i následovnících, které Toma provázely. Voldemort zuřil a proklel místo učitele obrany proti černé magii tak, že žádný z učitelů na něm nevydržel působit déle než rok.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve'' Voldemort také využil své návštěvy Bradavic a ukryl zde Diadém v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti První kouzelnická válka Vzestup pána zla Kolem roku 1970 vypukla otevřená první kouzelnická válka. Lord Voldemort kolem sebe shromáždil armádu, složenou ze svých přívrženců, kteří se nazývali Smrtijedi a hrozivých kouzelnických kreatůr. Dokonce z lidí, které zabil vytvořil celou malou armádu neživých. Smrtijedi se k Voldemortovi přidávali především díky jeho teorii, že jsou kouzelníci nadřazeni všem mudlům a že je potřeba očistit vznešenou kouzelnickou krev od mudlovské nákazy. Byly to zlé časy, Smtijedi používali Neodpustitelné kletby a zabíjeli bez milosti a bez rozdílu. Lord Voldemort dokonce na svou stranu získal i obry a téhož se pokusil i u skřetů, ti se k němu však nikdy nepřidali. Ministerstvo kouzel bylo naprosto bezradné a mělo spoustu práce s tím, aby udrželo existenci kouzelnického světa před mudly v tajnosti. Ministerští bystrozorové dokonce dostali povolení, používat v boji proti Smrtijedům neodpustitelné kletby a zatýkat podezřelé i bez řádného soudního procesu. Voldemort kolem sebe rozpoutával takovou hrůzu, že se mnozí báli i vyslovit jeho jméno a zmiňovali se o něm jako o Tom jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit. Jediným kouzelníkem, kterého se kdy lord Voldemort bál, byl Albus Brumbál. Bradavický ředitel založil v té době Fénixův řád, jako protiváhu Smrtijedům a neohroženě proti Voldemortovi a jeho následovníkům bojoval.Harry Potter a Fénixův řád Voldemortův pád Roku 1979 pronesla jasnovidka Sibyla Trelawneyová při schůzce s Albusem Brumbálem toto proroctví: 250px||thumb|right|Voldemort přichází do Godrikova dolu Proroctví zaslechl Severus Snape, jeden ze Smrtijedů, který okamžitě pospíchal za svým pánem, aby mu jej vyjevil. Snape však zaslechl pouze začátek věštby.Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve Voldemort se nakonec rozhodl a za dítě, které považoval za svou hrozbu si vybral Harryho Pottera, syna Lily Potterové, kterou Snape miloval. Snape Voldemorta prosil, aby Lily ušetřil, černokněžník však jeho prosby odmítal. Snapova láska k Lily byla mnohem silnější, než jeho loajalita k Voldemortovi, proto požádal o pomoc Albuse Brumbála a od té doby až do své smrti zůstal Brumbálovi věrný a předával mu důležité informace o Voldemortovi.Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti 250px||thumb|right|Voldemort zabíjí [[Lily Potterová|Lily Potterovou, čímž se dopouští největší chyby ve svém životě]] Brumbál zatím varoval Potterovy a ti se na jeho doporučení ukryli v Godrikově dole. Dům Potterových byl zabezpečen Fideliovým zaklínadlem a strážcem jejich tajemství se stal Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew však Potterovy zradil a Voldemort se tak mohl vydat do jejich domu.Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu Jako první se Voldemortovi postavil James Potter, avšak neměl v ruce hůlku, kterou by mohl černokněžníka zdržet. Voldemort tak velmi rychle Jamese smetl kletbou a pokračoval dále do domu. 250px||thumb|right|Voldemort se pokouší poprvé zabít Harryho Pottera Lily Potterová se postavila před svého syna a snažila se jej za každou cenu uchránit vlastním tělem. Přitom plakala a prosila Voldemorta. Krutý pán zla však její prosby nevyslyšel a zavraždil jí. Její oběť z lásky, však poskytla Harrymu dlouhodobou ochranu, skrze kterou nebyl Voldemort nikdy schopen proniknout a která Harryho zachránila před jistou smrtí. Po zavraždění Lily Voldemort svou hůlku otočil proti Harrymu, kletba se však od batolete odrazila a zasáhla pána zla samotného.Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců Voldemort byl vyrván z vlastního těla a při životě jej držely jen jeho viteály, přišel však o veškerou svou moc a ve své nehmotné formě nebyl schopen pozvednout hůlku.Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár V úkrytu Po Voldemortově pádu mnoho si mnoho kouzelníků oddychlo. Celý kouzelnický svět slavil Harryho Pottera, který přivodil temnému pánu zkázu. Někteří kouzelníci dokonce věřili, že Voldemort je mrtev.Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců Smrtijedi se mezitím snažili vrátit do normálního života a předstírali, že pro Voldemorta pracovali pod vlivem kletby Imperius. Několik věrných smrtijedů si však vybralo raději Azkaban, než aby se zřekli svého pána. Jako nejloajálnější přívrženkyně pána zla se ukázala Bellatrix Lestrangeová. Voldemort se usadil v dalekém lese v Albánii, kde marně čekal na své smrtijedy. Z jeho nezměrné moci mu zůstala pouze schopnost zmocnit se těl jiných tvorů, Voldemort v té době s oblibou volil hady. Tvorové však nebyli přizpůsobeni tomu, aby v nich Voldemort přebýval dlouhodobě a brzy umírali.Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár Pokus o krádež Kamene mudrců Teprve roku 1991 se Voldemortovi poštěstilo. Na stezku v lese, kde se Voldemort ukrýval, se totiž zatoulal Quirinus Quirrell, shodou okolností profesor z Bradavic. Pro Voldemorta bylo jednoduché, aby pošetilého Quirrela přesvědčil, aby mu sloužil. Quirrell pak Voldemorta přenesl sebou zpět do Británie. Po čase se Voldemort zmocnil Quirrellova těla, aby zblízka dohlédnul na to, jak plní jeho rozkazy. Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár 200px||thumb|right|Voldemort na temeni Quirrellovy hlavy Voldemort se dozvěděl o Kameni mudrců a nařídil Quirrellovi, aby kámen ukradl z Gringottovy banky. Prostřednictvím kamene by si totiž Voldemort mohl vytvořit nové tělo. Stejného dne, kdy se Quirrell pokoušel kámen ukrást, byl však kámen převezen do Bradavic, pod ochranu Brumbála. Kámen byl zabezpečen mnoha pokročilými kouzly a nebylo jednoduché se ho zmocnit. Quirrell dokonce jednou vpustil do Bradavic horského trolla, který měl odlákat Brumbálovu pozornost. Než však Quirrell pronikl do zakázané chodby, kde byl kámen ukryt, byl zastaven Severusem Snapem. Quirrell dokonce pil v Zapovězeném lese krev jednorožců, aby tak posílil svého pána.Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců 250px||thumb|left|Voldemortova zmrzačená duše Nakonec Quirrell zjistil, jak projít kolem Chloupka, který střežil vchod ke Kameni mudrců. Jednalo se o obřího tříhlavého psa, kterého na ochranu kamene poskytl Hagrid. Quirrell s Hagridem hrál karty o dračí vejce a nakonec jej opil. Opilý Hagrid pak prozradil, že Chloupkovi stačí něco zahrát a usne. Na Voldemortův pokyn pak Quirrell poslal falešnou zprávu Brumbálovi, aby jej odlákal daleko na Ministerstvo kouzel. Quirrell nakonec pronikl přes všechna ochranná kouzla, kámen byl však Brumbálem důmyslně začarován v Zrcadle z Erisodu, a získat jej mohl jen ten, kdo jej nechtěl zneužít. Právě v tu chvíli se zde objevil Harry Potter, který byl ve svém prvním ročníku v Bradavicích. Voldemort se rozhodl Harryho využít k získání kamene. Ten kámen skutečně získal a Voldemort si toho povšiml. Quirrell pak sundal svůj turban a Voldemortův hrůzný obličej na Harryho shlížel z temene Quirrellovy hlavy. Harry se pak s profesorem Quirrellem utkal, ten se jej však nemohl dotknout a ochranné kouzlo Harryho matky Quirrella vážně zranilo a zabilo. Voldemort zuřil a opět bez těla uprchl. Jeho návrat k moci se zdržel o další tři roky.Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců Fyzický vzhled Povaha a vlastnosti Magické schopnosti a dovednosti * Černá magie: * Hadí jazyk: Tom byl hadí jazyk, to znamená, že dokázal mluvit s hady, kteří plnili jeho rozkazy. Tuto schopnost zdědil Raddle od svých předků, kteří byli potomky samotného Salazara Zmijozela. * Paměťová kouzla: Lord Voldemort předvedl také velkou zběhlost v paměťových kouzlech a to již ve svých šestnácti letech. Tehdy Voldemort zavraždil svého otce a prarodiče a následně použil velmi mocné paměťové kouzlo proti svému strýci Morfinovi. Morfin pod vlivem falešné vzpomínky vzal vinu za vraždu tří mudlů na sebe. * Magie nezletilých: Tom Raddle šokoval již jako malé dítě. Bylo normální, že mladí kouzelníci byli schopni kouzel, nad kterými však neměli žádnou kontrolu. Tom Raddle však vyvinul vysokou míru schopnosti tyto kouzla ovládat a používat proti svým nepřátelům. Tom dokázal již před nástupem do Bradavic, přinutit věci, aby se pohnuly, a nemusel se jich vůbec dotknout. Tom také dokázal donutit zvířata, aby jej poslouchala a nemusel je k tomu cvičit. Hrozivou schopností však bylo, že uměl přivolat neštěstí na lidi, kteří jej štvali a dokonce jim dokázal způsobit bolest. Reference Kategorie:Kouzelníci Kategorie:Britové